Uchiha Clan's Secret
by koreangirl1029
Summary: Following after a kidnapper, Team 7's target clings onto Sasuke and calling him niisan!
1. Chapter 1

"_Naruto, are you in position?" Sasuke asked as his group jumped from tree to tree, following after a kidnapper._

"_Yup,"_

"_Alright, NOW!" He shouted. Naruto shoot three shirken at the guy. Sakura dropped a net from above as he fell with the bag dropping at high speed._

"_Hurry! The bag!" Kasishi shouted as Sasuke dropped head down and reached for it. He grasped it tightly as he landed on the ground with a dead body beside him. The others surrounded him as he opened the bag to find a small girl with long black hair._

"_That girl…" Sakura stammered as she pointed at her._

"_She looks like-like"_

"_Like Sasuke," Sasuke looked at the girl and studied her carefully. She wore a knee long turtleneck top (Sleeveless) that was blue. Underneath were long black pants with tattered sandals at her feet; on both arms were cloths that looked exactly like Sasuke's!_

"Gasp!" Sasuke shot opened his eyes as he was covered in sweat. He looked over and saw the same girl from his dream. She was still asleep, her eyes never opened ever since they found her. It's been almost three days since their mission and Sasuke was in charge of taking care of the girl. He got up and washed his face, not noticing the girl moving about.

"Mmmmm" She sleepily got up and rubbed her eyes. Her waist long hair fell over her shoulders like a velvet curtain as she looked up at Sasuke. "Who"

Sasuke turned around, as his eyes grew wide; She had the same dark eyes as him as well! She cooked her head sideways, the window let in a slight breeze; the door then was broken down. Both of them turned and saw Sakura and Ino standing at the door with all the other beginning ninja students who entered in the exams.

"Uh"

"HI SASUKE HONEY!" Ino jumped on him as Sakura twitched her eyebrows.

"INOOOOO! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted as she dived for her blond haired friend.

"Yo, how's it been Sasuke?" Lee asked, his caterpillar eyebrows still gave him the creeps. Sasuke gave no answer as he looked over at the girl who was sitting on his bed. She stared at him still as the Hokage and all the Sensei's of the village came in.

"Excuse us Sasuke, but we need to see the girl you picked up on your last mission," he gave no reply as they made there way over to the girl. She grabbed the covers, the sudden meeting of older people frightened her. The Hokage lifted his pipe and breathed out puffs of smoke into the air as the girl went deeper into the bed.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you," she looked to her left and saw a women who put on a fake smile. The Hokage reached out to touch the girl but she vanished in smoke!

"Where did she"

POOFFFF!

"AHHH!" Naruto pointed right behind Sasuke, the girl was clinging on Sasuke's shirt like a baby!

"Hmmm, it seems that she has a thing for Sasuke," Gai-Sensei said. Sakura and Ino screamed in anger.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING A LITTLE KID GET TO SASUKE BEFORE ME!" They both screamed and jumped for her. The girl opened her eyes halfway as her eyes began to go blank and form blue auras around both girls.

"Hey! What's going on!" Ino shouted as they were lifted up into the air and headed out the window.

"KIAAAAAA!" Kakashi and Gai transported them both back safely and looked at the girl, she was back to normal but was nearly hidden behind Sasuke now.

"_Something's wrong with this girl,"_

Everyone was staring at Sasuke and the girl who was clinging onto him from behind.

"Sasuke, ask her to come out from behind you. We need to ask her some questions," Kakashi told him, he nodded in response and turned around and glared down at her. She looked up at his gaze and smiled, she was really cute when she did that.

"What's your name," he asked her.

"Sasuke-kun, I found you" she said happily in a whisper that only he heard, she jerked her head back and fell unconsciousness and into Sasuke's arms. Everybody stared in awe as Sasuke held in utter shock.

"Bring her here Sasuke," He gently lifted her up in his arms bridal style and carried her over to the bed. Once again she was in a sleeping state. Her breathing was a little uneven as she kept murmuring the same thing over and over again 'Sasuke-Nissan, I finally found you'.

"What should we do Hokage?" a sensei asked as he looked down at the girl. All the students' except Sasuke was taken outside.

"We shall leave her here with Sasuke until she is ready to talk freely to us," with that, he left without another word. All the other teachers followed his lead and left the room. Sasuke looked down at the girl one last time and went out the door for school, leaving her all alone.

The whole class was so noisy that day like non-other. Everyone was talking about the new girl and how she abolished two ninja's who clearly had higher level's of training than she did.

"_Peh, they don't know the whole story at all! Just bit's an pieces of it,"_ The door opened and standing there was the girl. She was panting and ran right over to Sasuke.

"Whoa!" She had eyes of deep concern and frustration.

"Why-why did you leave me all alone? Sasuke-Nissan?" the whole class shouted in shock and suprisment. All the girls were in non-stop talking and al because of one word.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she blinked back tears as she looked at Sasuke in the eyes.

"The past few years have changed you completely haven't they?" Sasuke met her eyes and studied them with interest.

"How would you know? You don't know me," The words flew at her like bullets. She looked down and clenched her fists tightly.

"Because, I know Itachi_. I guess he erased your memory as well" Sasuke shot open his eyes and looked up to see nothing but smoke._

_"Who is that girl?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_You really don't remember do you Sasuke?"_ The question rung in Sasuke's ears as he kicked a rock into the stream nearby. The girl was taken to the Hokage's house for some questioning as students all around were talking about the strange girl.

"Hey, there's Sasuke," a girl whispered, his ears perked up.

"Ya, I heard that the girl that his group found was his sister,"

"No way!" Sasuke turned around, his eyes glowed as the two girls quietly walked by.

"_Why did Nii-san bring her here?"_ He stopped his tracks to see his so-called sister in front of him with Sakura holding her shoulder.

"S-she wanted to see you so badly and I brought her here," the girl looked up at him with teary eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, she sniffled and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Hey!"

"Please Nii-san! I'll so anything so please don't send me away! He'll hurt me if you do!" A flash went through Sasuke's mind.

"_Get up!" Itachi shouted, the girl used her left arm to slowly get up, her right arm was covered in blood, tears were being held back._

"_That's better," He grabbed a sharken and her right arm. "Now hold still," she looked away. Itachi forcefully dug through the darkest part of the arm as blood splattered everywhere, until silvery blue light came out. Quickly, Itachi grabbed container and caught all of its glory. The girl fell, clutching her arm in utter pain, she didn't speak a word._

"_Heh, that's enough for one day Yuki, you can go," She cradled her arm and quickly as she could, walked out._

Sasuke shook his head in shock. Quickly he grabbed the girl's right arm and yanked the arm sock off. Sakura held back a scream, Yuki yanked and tried to run but Sasuke tightened his grip on her arm, which made her yell.

"What is this?" Yuki bit her bottom lip, tears swarmed into her eyes as she hung her head.

"What is this?" he asked more firmly. She shook her head.

"S-Sasuke-kun, maybe"

"Sakura, I want you to leave us alone for a moment," She nodded and walked away, soon breaking into a run. He looked back down at Yuki who was trying to get away.

"Punish me if you want, I'll give you my powers if that's what you want," he narrowed his eyes.

"What powers,"

"You saw it!" She screamed, her eyes showed fear and pain. "I know you saw how Itachi Nii-san treated me and how he took away my powers!" Sasuke looked down at her arm. It was horrible to see, the scar was so deep that it ran all the way down to the bone!

"Come with me," he turned and kneeled. Yuki was taken back, he was going to carry her! Smiling, Yuki carefully climbed on top of his back as he took off.

"Um, Nii-san?" Yuki tilted her head so she could get a good look into her brother's eyes. Sasuke kept going.

"Hmm?"

"Well, where are we going?" He smiled

"Getting you fixed up," Yuki pushed away from him.

"No you can't! He-he'll punish me again!" She shouted, Sasuke held on tightly, ignoring the punching and squirming from Yuki. He ran towards the hospital and quickly turned around and pocked a pressure point on Yuki's body. Her eyes grew wide for a moment but soon closed, her whole body went dead.

"Sasuke! What did you do to me?" She asked weakly.

"Just go to sleep for a while, it won't hurt much," she fell back into his arms as the doctor and nurse came in.

"Sasuke, what's the problem?" He turned around and smirked.

"She needs attention to the right arm," the doctor looked over, he jumped but nodded and walked over to Yuki.

"Sasuke, would you wait in the hallway? This might take a while," the nurse asked him, he nodded and went out. He was met up by Lee's group.

"Yo Sasuke!" Lee waved, he shrugged as they came closer and stopped.

"Did someone from your team get hurt?" Tenten asked, he shook his head.

"My sister," they looked at him with question.

"Since when did you have a sister?"

"A few days ago, I found out," he answered quickly. Nenji stared through Sasuke and through the door. He was observing Yuki's chakara. He frowned, shaking his head, he walked on as the other two followed. A few minutes had passed until the nurse came back out with some blood on her apron.

"It's done, but what happened to her? I've never seen an injury like this before," He looked away and walked passed her. Going through several hallways he found Yuki. She was laying on a soft white bed with bandages on her arm. She opened her eyes and rose in shock.

"Ack!" She grabbed her arm, surprised to see that it was all fixed.

"Heh," she looked to her left and smiled.

"Arigoto, Sasuke-nii-san," she froze, her head turned towards the window as a shadow loomed over the room.

"Wha!" sitting on the windowsill was a….


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha!" on the window sill they saw a very angery looking Itachi along with his partner Kisame.

"Ni-ni-ni-ni" Yuki choked on words as Sasuke and him had started a death glare contest.

"So what are we going to do with her Itach?" Kisame asked, Sasuke's eyes went wide as the Shirigan turned on.

"Yuki get over here!" He shouted as she looked at him and flung the covers up into the air and flung her legs over the side of the bed. Everything seemed to flow in slow motion as Itachi dissapeared and reappeared right behind Yuki as Sasuke threw a Shurikan at his brothers leg.

"Ahh!" Itachi caught the knife with one hand as he placed it across Yuki's neck with the other arm holding her two arms. A low growl escaped Sasuke as he froze in a fighting pose. Kisame jumped down from the sill, cackling evily as Yuki was driven to tears.

"Little brother, have you ever wondered why Yuki was looking for you in the first place?" Itachi asked in a mono tone. Sasuke raised a brow as Yuki gasped for air from the tighting grip on her arms.

"Whare are you trying to do nii-san?"

"Simple, turn our youngest sister into a human killing machine,"

"What?!" Tears ran down Yuki's small cheecks as she looked away, a small smirk had appeared across the ninja's faces as Sasuke looked at Yuki with wide eyes.

"What kind of machine? One like you?" Sasuke snarls, nii-san laughs as he forcfuly turns Yuki around so she would be cradled in one arm with the Kunai Knife still pointed towards her neck.

"Itachi nii-san, please let me go, i-i won't do it again!" She whimpered in a small voice, she was hiding something and he knew it.

"Curious are we Sasuke?" Kisame barked smirking as his anger meter blasted up. He dashed forward but stopped in the admist of the sudden appearnce of Kakashi Sensei.

"Sasuke i brought you some lu" Everyone's eyes adverted towards the door as Kakashi looked straight at Kisame and Itachi. His eyes traced down to Yuki who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"It seems our chat has to stop here little brother, we will meet again i assure you that," Yuki fearfully looks up at Itachi as he glanced down at her for a mere second as she screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" Her voice rung throughout the whole village! Everyone grabbed their ears in pain as the high sonic sound peirced their ears at the core. Sasuke looked around him to see that only Kisame had fallen along with Kakashi sensei.

"What's going on?!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet little brother?" Sasuke looked at Itachi as he threw Yuki at the wall with so much force a bone craking sound echoed the room.

"Kwaaa!" she fell to the ground with a loud thump as Sasuke tightened his clentched fisits of rage.

"I-ta-CHII!" he screams his name as Sasuke lunges after Itachi. He jumps high up into the air, throwing 5 kunai at his face as Itachi doged with ease. Skidding across the tiled floor, he quickly makes several hand signs and blows fire out through the whole room. Itachi didn't move one inch nor made a single move.

"Gotcha,"

"Look again," with a swift movment, Sasuke was kneed in the stomach and then thrown backwards out the window glass scattered everywhere.

"Just remember this little brother," Itachi mummered, picking up the motionless body of Yuki and Kisame.

"Yuki has the gift of the Uchihia Clan...


	4. Chapter 4

Everything felt strange, everything was going wrong.

"_What's going on?" _Yuki's head swam, everything was covered in darkness, the only source of light found was a small candle that was lit in the room...wait...A ROOM?!

"She's finally awake...Itachi," She could hear Kisame's words as from the shadows, the ohsofamous face of the traitor Uchiha appeared.

"Nii-san," she could barely say the words out from her mouth, his eyes dug into her black ones, and they stared at each other for the longest time.

"What do you want? Why have you brought Yuki here?" Yuki's tone of voice suddenly changed as her eye color went into a blue-grey color. Itachi stared at her with most interest as she stood up from the bed, finding to wear just a white Chinese dress with slits up the hips with pale blue pants underneath.

"Nice to see you again...Akito,"

"_Yuki has the gift of the Uchiha Clan..."_ those words rung in Sasuke's ears as he tossed and turned.

_Looking before him, Itachi stared back at Sasuke with menacing eyes. A low growl escaped from his throat as he stepped forward._

"_Itachi! where is Yuki?" he shouted, no reply. His patience was growing short, Sasuke stopped as Itachi turned around to stare up at something._

"_She really is something isn't she, Sasuke?" looking up himself, his eyes bulged with fear._

_A few feet above their heads was a crystal cross, strapped by golden clasps, Yuki dangled from the cross, her black hair draping over her face. _

"_YUKI!"_

_drip...drip...drip_

"_Wha?" Yuki slowly lifted her head, Sasuke fell backwards from the sight. Blood ran down from her head as tears smeared the blood down her clothes._

"YUKI!!!!!" the moon glittered in the skies, illuminating the cold sweat that had covered his body from head to toe.

"S-Sasuke Kun?" he turned his head to see a very sleepy Sakura. Looking around him, he saw white covers with a small table, flowers, and a window with the curtains wide open. Facing Sakura, Sasuke grasped her arms and stared deeply into her eyes.

"S-Sasuke Kun!" She blushed with embarrassment but stopped when seeing his serious eyes.

"Where is Yuki?"

"What?"

"Where is Uchiha Yuki?" His voice was more demanding the second time as Sakura explained what had happened to him after the scream that put the whole village to chaos.

"The AMBU team searched everywhere for her but" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the anger within Sasuke's eyes and clenched fists.

_**Can you hear me with open arms?**_

_**Can you feel my pain?**_

_**When will I be saved from this eternity...**_

"What?" Sasuke scanned the room for intruders as the voice continued to sing.

_**Save me from the Darkness-**_

_**that has tightly wrapped around me...**_

_**Oh how long will I yearn**_

_**to see the sun once more...**_

"Sasuke Kun?" Sakura reached for his arm but was quickly pushed away.

"Sorry Sakura," she turned to see Sasuke standing at the door, fully in gear. "But I have to find my sister," with that he left the room in a heartbeat.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura tightly grasped her hands as she held her tears back.

"He's coming you know," Akito stated swinging her legs back and forth on the bed. Itachi ignored her statement and just kept staring into her eyes.

"Itachi," Kisame broke his trance as he spun to look at his partner.

"A storm is coming, the plan's coming along nicely," a smirk appeared on Itachi's face as Akito looked at him with question. Both men turned and looked at Akito as she sighed heavily.

"You want Yuki don't you?" they didn't say a word, letting out a heavy sigh she closed her eyes, "tch. and I though I would stay here a bit more."

The girl opened her eyes, instantly she was immobilized with fear. The familiar black eyes returned as Itachi grabbed onto Yuki's arm and dragged her outside, she screamed and thrashed in her brothers grip.

"Nii-san! please! i beg of you! please spare my life and Sasuke-kuns!" she screamed with all her might, pleading with her life, Itachi slammed her against the wall as she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to stare into his eyes, fearful of his sharingan power.

"Open them!" he commanded her. she shook her head furiously. Itachi grasped her throat as she shoot her eyes open to see a three sided sharingan: **The Mangekyou Sharingan **

Yuki's screams peirced the air once again as the high pitched screams of nails on a chalk board waved throughout the hallways of the building they were in. The ground shook as dust fell from the ceiling.

_Yuki ran, not looking back. _

"_Come back here!" a man shouted, a hand reached out from the darkness as it grasped around Yuki's throat and tightened. She gasped for air as the man smirked and threw her into a wall of the house. Yuki felt a shock of pain shoot up her right arm as blood immediately spilled onto the floor._

_The door crashed open as Yuki was lifted from the floor with blood spilling and covering her whole body._

"_Eh?" her 'father' stared at the door, trying to focus his eyes without wavering. The sake was affecting him greatly, especially after 50 bottles._

"_hick Who are hick you?hick" her 'father' asks, he drops Yuki to the ground as he was frozen in place with fear. Yuki supported her body with her left arm and managed to get a glimpse of her savoir. He had slicked back black jet hair with sharingan eyes, wait...sharingan? Yuki scanned the mans face more closely as she spotted the slashed forehead protector._

"_I-Itachi" she spoke with those last words before blacking out. _

Yuki's screams had stopped just moments ago after Sasuke's arrival, Kisame was fighting him as Itachi paid no attention but to his sister. She was breathing heavily, sweat drenching her clothes showing her figure more.

"ITACHI!!!!" Sasuke shoot out several shurikan, Itachi quickly in a flash, jumped up with Yuki in his arms. She was unconsious, her head bobbing side to side to each of Itachi's movments. The two brothers stared daggers at each other as Sasuke broke the silence.

"Itachi," he stopped, looking down at Yuki he saw her face scrunched up in pain and bit his lip, "What did you mean, Yuki has the power of the Uchiha Clan?" He didn't answer.

Sasuke was getting on edge with impatience. The ninja stayed quiet, Sasuke shouted with rage, jumping into the air, he threw a punch that was quickly blocked off by Itachi's hand. He was thrown off balance and crashed into a wall, bone cracking noises split the air as Yuki's eyes shot wide open.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke!" Yuki's eyes turned towards Itachi's as she grasped onto his cloak. "Itachi, what did you do?!" He just stared at her with the same emotionless bloody eyes as Sasuke stood, wiping a trail of blood off his mouth.

"Yo, Yuki, you alright?" she started trembling at Sasuke's voice as she turned towards him.

"BAKARO!!!! run! This is no place for you to be!!!!!!" Yuki shouted, her eyes turning from onyx black to blue-grey. Chakara swirled around her body as gusts of wind slashed the room.

"Tch," Kisame slowly made his way towards Itachi as he grasped onto his partners shoulder. "We have to leave, if we stay any longer then we'll all be crushed by her chakara pressure." Itachi made no movement as he just kept staring at Yuki and Sasuke.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, these are the last of the papers that you need to sign," a jounin knocked on the door; no answer.

"Hokage-sa" he stopped mid sentence, he dropped the papers and ran over to the mans side as he was gasping for air.

"Hokage-sama! What's wrong?"

"G-get all available ninja's assembled immediately," the old man whispered as he trembled with fear.

"Including Genins sir?" The Hokage just gave a grave nod as the jounin hurriedly disappeared out of the room, unknowing the presence of a figure outside. The Hokage forcefully moved over to his side and slowly made his way towards a cabinet and took out a box, trembling uncontrollably as he took out a picture from the few objects contained inside.

"She finally came out...Uchiha Akito"

* * *

Yuki's screams echoed throughout the room as the two older brothers watched her from aside.

"_Wh-what is this heavy feeling inside me? it feels like i'm going to be crushed,"_ thoughts raced through Sasuke's head as he stared at Yuki mouth wide.

Yuki grasped her hair as she fell over to her side, the pain that shoot throughout her body was unbearable. It felt as if she was being sliced deep down core every second that passed by. The chakra blew skyward as it turned into a sickly blood color.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke, the younger brother turned his head towards his brother. "This is the power of the Uchiha clan...a power that was feared and locked away within our sister's body and took form into mad assassin..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared back at the swirling tornado of chakra in front of him.

"What do you mean...Itachi?" he stayed silent and avirted his eyes towards the tornado as it slowed, showing a silluete of a person. The tornado stopped as the skies grew dark and grey, the figure plunnged towards the ground like a comet as an explostion broke out.

* * *

"No way!!" Gai sensei slammed his fist onto the table as his subordinates tried to hold him back.

"You mean to tell us the **she** is coming!" The genins stared at the sensei and back to the Hokage as the old man sighed deeply, he stared into each eyes of the ninjas as he froze.

"Sasuke...where is Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" He asked, the jounins looked away as one stepped forward.

"He was nowhere to be found Hokage-sama, gomenasai," The Hokage jerked up from the bed as he stared outside the window, the breeze suddenly changed as a heavy atomosphere took over.

"ka"

"What is this..."

"I feel like something's scratching at my throat,"

The Hokage kept staring out the window as he whispered in a low tone

"she's here..."


End file.
